


anyone in the world

by karasunova



Series: we woke up like this [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: In the privacy of their home, Hermione can ignore it, for the most part. But out in public and during an event like a ministry gala, it was harder to ignore the stares and whispers. What else could she expect? She was married to the Minister for Magic. But in a few weeks, this could all blow over. Right?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Series: we woke up like this [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722301
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	anyone in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020  
> Square - O1: "A sky full of stars and he was looking at her."
> 
> This could be read alone, but it's also a continuation from the one-shot 'we woke up like this'

Hermione felt it again. Their stares. The whispers behind cupped hands. She brought her glass of wine to her lips and took a sip. She shouldn’t drink so much, but moving the glass to her mouth was the only way she could distract herself. 

“Mrs. Shacklebolt,” Mr. Reynolds stepped up to her. 

She sighed. Distraction even for a little bit. 

She greeted him and thanked him for his kind words. Their joint efforts had successfully created an international standard on the movement and treatment of Class 2 Magical Creatures. One of the accomplishments the ministry wanted to celebrate tonight. The reason she was all dressed up and feeling the censure of high society, ministry personnel - highly ranked and not. 

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Ginny slid into the empty space beside her. She plucked the near-empty wine glass from Hermione’s hand. 

“Nothing,” she grumbled. 

“That doesn’t sound like nothing,” Harry settled on her other side. 

Both her friends looked wonderful in their dress robes and indescribably happy. The newlyweds looked good. 

“Kingsley is looking at you,” Ginny teased. 

Hermione stiffened. “Probably making sure I don’t make a fool of myself.” 

“Hermione,” Ginny said harshly. 

“Sorry.”

Harry’s hand rested on her back. “Why do you say that? He lo-”

“No, Harry. It was an accident.” She shifted away from his touch and glanced at the golden band on her left ring finger. 

“An accident, true, but you’re still together,” Ginny said. 

“Because the ministry doesn’t want to deal with the scandal right now,” Hermione hissed under her breath. “Honestly, what could he possibly want with me? He could literally be with anyone in Britain. In the world.”

“Is he seeing someone?” Ginny asked. 

Hermione shrugged. “No, I don’t think so.”

Kingsley always returned home at the same time. The only time he was late was when there was an emergency meeting and even then he informed her. 

“Well, that settles that,” Ginny said with satisfaction. 

“Settles what?”

“What you said. He could be with anyone in the world and he is - he’s with you.” 

“That doesn’t -”

“Hermione,” a deep voice cut through. 

She took a deep breath. 

Kingsley had walked up to their little group without her noticing and she panicked. Had he heard?

He glanced briefly at Ginny and Harry. “Do you mind if I steal my wife for a few moments?”

Ginny moved around Hermione and wrapped her around Harry’s “By all means, minister. Steal her away.” She gave Hermione a reassuring smile before she and Harry walked away. 

Once alone, Kingsley held out his hand. “We haven’t had a chance to dance. May we?”

She placed her hand in his and let him lead her to the dancefloor. 

“You look stunning tonight, Hermione.”

She couldn’t help blushing. “Thank you.”

“I can hardly keep my eyes off you.”

She looked into his eyes. They pierced hers, leaving her breathless. 

“Ignore them, Hermione,” he said softly. “It’s just you and me.”

She felt the fog creep in again. “But, it’s true in sense. I entrapped you.”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you’re some gold digger. Besides, it was both of us. You don’t get accidentally married by yourself.” 

She frowned. 

“I want to give us a try,” he continued. “We were brought together. Whether it was magic or our drunken selves. I want us.”

“In a few months, when this marriage is over and the gossip has died down, you can go on and find the one for you,” she reasoned. 

“Oh? What if I already found her?”

She bit her lip. “Then, I wish you the best.”

He sighed. “Good, it seems I’ll need it. I can wish on all the stars and she still won’t see reason. 

She pursed her lips. He dropped his hands from her waist and her mood drooped, bereft of the small warmth his hold had provided. 

His next movement made her gasp. He set his hands on her cheeks, cradling her face carefully. “Hermione, I’m not going to throw away this chance.”

“What?”

His thumb traced over her bottom lip. 

She couldn’t breathe. What was he doing?

“All the people in the world, but I want you,” he whispered against her mouth before he kissed her. 


End file.
